


Prayer to the Lord ;-)

by Waldfee



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Ragnar's a darling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: My idea on how things should have ended on the show...





	Prayer to the Lord ;-)

After a long day of hard work on their farm, Ragnar and Athelstan lay in bed, closely pressed together. They had returned to Ragnar's former home shortly after their battles in Paris had come to an end, and after Ragnar's marriage with Aslaug had ultimately fallen apart. 

Now, Ragnar and Athelstan didn't possess much more than the ground they lived on, some animals and the left-overs of Ragnar's hoards of gold, but somehow, they still were more content than they had been for years.

"It should have been you who baptised me!" Ragnar said out of the blue into the nightly silence. 

Athelstan's answer was fond. "But I wouldn't have been allowed to. Contrary to your continuing belief, I'm not a priest."

"Still, it should have been you."

"I would have done it gladly" Athelstan finally confessed.

"I know."

The following silence was filled with Athelstan snuggling closer to Ragnar's shoulder, and the taller man rubbing the former monk's back comfortingly.

"Let's pray together."

"Yes." Athelstan carefully closed his smaller hands around Ragnar's, which were already folded. "Father, we thank Thee for giving us our daily bread and for our nice home and peaceful life here. Please bless our home and our small community, and save us further from coming to harm."

A break followed in which Athelstan was searching for more words. But before he could say them however, Ragnar continued in his soft voice: "And thank you for sending me my sweet priest and for his decision to stay with me. Just in case it was you who swayed his mind on the matter."

"Ragnar!" Athelstan whispered.

The latter continued as if he hadn't heard the other man at all. "And please protect him in all ways, and save him from making up his mind about us. Don't know what I would have done without him." As an afterthought, he added, with a hint of mischievousness: "And thank you for all the good sex we've had recently. I still believe you wouldn't condemn us for this, although my little priest here remains doubtful. But I suppose you already know that."

"Ragnar!" Athelstan interrupted. "You can't say such things to God!"

Ragnar's facial expression changed into one of absolute innocence, though Athelstan could only make out the faint shimmer of his eyes in the dark. "Why not? What is the sense of praying if you aren't allowed to be honest? And I'm indeed thankful for the things I mentioned."

"But still!" Athelstan insisted. "It is about the showing of respect."

"I am respectful! I never said such nice things to Odin!"

Athelstan shook his head. "Ragnar, you're just impossible. But let us conclude the prayer now." 'Before you can mess it up even more' he added in thought, but didn't say. The former monk gathered his breath and spoke reverently: "Please forgive us our trespasses, for they are many. And in all things, may Thy will be done. Amen."

"Amen" Ragnar repeated earnestly.

After a moment, their lips touched in a gentle, loving kiss. Athelstan relaxed, all tension leaving his body.

That was when Ragnar spoke again: "Actually I've been thinking about this. We have to search your bible for a couple like us, for men who loved one another and were not punished. The scriptures are very long; maybe your bishops have overlooked something. And I am planning to ask God to wed us himself, once we are in heaven. He is the highest authority, and if I ask nicely enough, I'm sure he could make an exception."

Athelstan didn't know if to laugh or cry. Still, he was deeply touched that the precious man beside him would wish for such an impossible and quite scandalous thing. Once he had overcome his lack of words, he said incredulously: "You want to ask the Lord himself to wed us?" 

"Yes. Don't you like my idea? Oh, I know, you think me being a naive, foolish pagan. But I'm tryin' really hard, my love..."

Athelstan smiled fondly and sent a quick and silent prayer to the Heavens, so that Ragnar's words would be forgiven. Out loud, he answered: "And I love you for that. For being who you are, my beloved Christian-turned heathen."


End file.
